I Will Always Return
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Orihime missed Ulquiorra but never knew that he was being given a second chance, but something goes wrong and now the poor guy is an animal! Pairing is Ulquihime!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: ok I have read so many stories about Ulquiorra coming back as a human that I thought I would do something different… but you get to choose the form he takes! Here are the choices:

Horse

Puppy

Kitten

Rabbit

Dragon (One that can change its size)

Griffin

Amalthea: there are the choices so let's say the first to 6 votes wins! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is Aizen and Ulquiorra's animal form, the ties between Ulquiorra and Orihime and any of the other pets that appear! Please Vote in her poll and read & review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

Prologue….

Orihime walked in the door to her apartment as she was greeted with a woof, she smiled at the former shingami standing in front of her as his tail wagged at seeing her. Aizen hated his new form as it showed every emotion but he had to admit they could have placed him with someone who wouldn't have been as kind to him as Orihime despite everything he had done to her. The chocolate lab puppy barked as he raced into the kitchen and came out with a plastic bowl as his tail wagged, Orihime laughed softly as she said "I guess it is supper time…"

Aizen sat in front of his bowl while he was given some cooked chicken and then began to eat neatly while Orihime smiled and sat down with some homemade chicken breast in honey garlic sauce and garlic mashed potatoes. She sighed as her thoughts turned to the man who had watched over her in Los Noches and couldn't help but wish he was alive…it seemed foolish but she had fallen for the Arrancar and didn't realize it until he was gone. She felt a paw on her leg as she felt the tears that had started pouring down her face and looked down at Aizen as she whispered "I miss Ulquiorra…"

Aizen looked at her with understanding eyes as he tried to jump in her lap so he could comfort the teen causing her to smile as he picked him up and scratched behind his ears, Aizen sighed at the gentle petting as his tail wagged and his back right leg twitched. He had learned a lot about Orihime since coming to live with the teen, especially how alone she had been even with her friends…his isolating her when he had been human was definitely not the best thing to do. He sighed as Orihime continued to pet him absentmindedly and looked up at the teen he was starting see as a niece or daughter for some reason, her eyes were sad and lonely as she stared straight ahead. He whined softly as he licked her hand gently causing her to look down at him, she smiled as she said "I-I need to move on, no matter what I wish or how hard…he isn't coming back…"

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra felt strange as he opened his eyes and looked around for HIS Onna, He blinked as he realized he was no longer in the place he last was. He tried to stand but his body felt very wrong and he tumbled on to his side gently, he looked at his body the best he could as a shocked noise left his throat. He was an animal! He was now small "Cute and Cuddly" animal from what he could see! Ulquiorra saw water nearby and hurried to over to it the best he could, he looked in the water and yelped at the sight that greeted him. He was a …..


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is Aizen and Ulquiorra's animal form, the ties between Ulquiorra and Orihime and any of the other pets that appear! Please Vote in her poll and read & review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The dragon form has taken the poll by storm! Griffin, horse and dragon are off the list but you now get to choose a secondary from for him! This will be used when her friends are around or when they go out! All votes from the previous poll will count! So the choices are…

Puppy: 1

Kitten: 1

Rabbit: 1

Ch.1

Ulquiorra keened in shock and horror as he flapped his wings and wondered how he was going to find his Onna now in the form of a small baby dragon…

Meanwhile…

Orihime was fast asleep but tears were slipping down her face as she relived the moment she lost Ulquiorra, she sat up with a gasp as Aizen looked up from the end of the bed with a worried sleepy look and whined softly as he stood. He walked over to her, familiar with the routine by now and curled on her pillow next her head as they both drifted back to sleep.

The next day…

Orihime giggled as she was licked awake gently and then sat up as Aizen sat and wagged his small tail, she smiled and greeted him as she asked if he was hungry. Aizen nodded as he jumped off the bed and headed for the kitchen with her on his heels, they had a quick breakfast then Aizen ran and got his leash. He brought it to Orihime, who chuckled and nodded as she clipped it to his collar then head for the door.

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra trudged along the wall where no one noticed him for some reason, his paw pads were hurting and he was hungry, thirsty and lonely. "_Onna, where are you?"_ he thought as he padded into a park that was near Orihime's apartment, he sighed and rested under a tree as he looked at his taloned paws. He was worried sick about his Onna and wanted to be with her but he was also worried that she wouldn't accept him like this or even know who he was…he sighed again as he laid down to rest. He never noticed the young woman walking the lab puppy to his tree where the puppy caught his scent and led the woman to the strange creature, Aizen sniffed at the creature that was curled up and sneezed at the strange scent it gave off while Orihime bent down to look at the small creature.

Orihime looked at the small creature as she reached out to stroke the soft scales the thing possessed and got a small purr in return, she looked around for an owner or something then picked up the small creature and carried it back to her apartment. Aizen trotted beside her as she crossed the park then the street to her apartment, he saw her smile gently at the new animal and mentally cheered as she sighed happily. They entered the apartment and Orihime set the small emerald tinged black animal on the couch, she got her first good look at it and gasped in shock. The baby dragon yawned then blinked up at her sleepily, its eyes went wide and it began to chirp happily as it nuzzled her hand. Aizen blinked as he recognized the voice and then barked at the dragon, the dragon jumped a bit then looked at the dog with his former master's voice and let out series of clicks and whistles. Aizen nodded in embarrassment as Ulquiorra stared at him in disbelief; Ulquiorra then looked at HIS Onna and gave a pleased purr as she scratched behind his ears.

Orihime smiled when she noticed the eyes were the same exact shade as HIS eyes causing tears to fall from her eyes, the baby dragon keened and licked at her fingers to comfort her causing her to smile through her tears. Orihime giggled in spite of herself and rubbed behind the small dragon's horns, Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as he made a small delighted groan/purr at the feeling her touch was giving her. He chirped up at her as Aizen watched in amusement and then when Orihime sat down next to him, he crawled into her lap happily and curled up for a nap.

Two days later...

Ulquiorra couldn't believe his good luck at finding the woman he loved so soon, he sighed contently as they were all curled up on the couch to watch a movie with popcorn. Ulquiorra nuzzled his onna's hand for more of the buttery treat as they watched 50 First Dates, Orihime giggled and gave the small dragon a small handful of popcorn that he gobbled down happily. Orihime stroked her new pet's back causing him to purr loudly while Aizen yawned from beside her and closed his eyes, Ulquiorra snuggled deeper into his Love interest's lap and up against her stomach as she continued his petting. The movie soon ended and Orihime gently woke the puppy and dragon for bed, the puppy trotted at her heels while she carried the dragon to her room. Orihime quickly got ready to head to bed and then got under her covers as she pulled Ulquiorra into her arms and Aizen laid at her feet, Ulquiorra purred contently as she drifted in to a dreamless sleep then gently licked her lips as he wished he had a human form.

Orihime woke around 6 in the morning to a whining puppy lost in a bad dream so she gently woke Aizen up who quickly sat up and whined softly, she quickly scooped the former shingami up and petted him until he was calmed down. Aizen licked her fingers in thanks as Ulquiorra chirped curiously and nuzzled his Onna's hand happily, She looked at the dragon she had yet to name and smiled. Orihime then remembered she had School today and hurried to get dressed for school, while that happened Ulqiuorra then slipped into her school bag to explore and lay down so he would be taken to school with her.

Orihime grabbed her bag as she gave Aizen a last pat on the head and then hurried out of her apartment to shcool, Ulquiorra bounced around in her bag as she ran the whole way but kept very quiet. it was two hours into the school day when Orihime looked into her bag and found a pair of sleepy emerald eyes looking up at her but thier owner had somehow changed his shape to a more mundane animal. She reached in to her bag and pulled out her pet dragon thatwas now in the shape of a...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is Aizen and Ulquiorra's animal form, the ties between Ulquiorra and Orihime and any of the other pets that appear! Please Vote in her poll and read & review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The dragon form has taken the poll by storm! Griffin, horse and dragon are off the list but you now get to choose a secondary from for him! This will be used when her friends are around or when they go out! All votes from the previous poll will count! So the choices are

Puppy: 2

Kitten: 2

Rabbit: 2

Amalthea: Ok, it seems the vote ended in a tie so ...*Picks up a hat and throws three pieces of paper into It.* Ok the winning animal is... *gets Orihime to pull it out*

Orihime: The winning animal is a PUPPY!

Ch.3

Lunch soon came and Orihime headed to the roof where she met up with her friends, Tatsuki looked at the way she was holding her bag and said "Orihime, what's in the bag?"

Orihime grinned and said "I got a new pet but he snuck into my bag this morning without me knowing..."

The gang raised their eyebrows at the happy look on her face as she gently set her bag down and reached in, the gang watched as she pulled a little black and white bundle of fur that had big floppy paws and emerald green eyes that she cuddled to her chest. The Border collie puppy sighed contently in her arms and licked at her hand near his head happily, Ichigo moved to look at the puppy a bit closer and the puppy started growling. Ulquiorra snarled as the deputy shingami tried to pet him and snapped at the hand trying to pet him, Orihime blinked and then gently flicked Ulquiorra's nose for trying to bite. He looked up at her and gave a small whine as he licked her hand causing him to be hugged happily. Orihime cooed at him as he wagged his tail and snuggled closer into her arms, Ichigo watched in suspicion as the puppy shot him a look of "MINE" as it snuggled into her arms.

Ichigo then said "Orihime are you sure that's a normal dog? It seems way too smart to be one..."

Orihime laughed nervously as she said "What do you mean Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo looked at the puppy that was staring at him with a familiar gaze and stiffened as he realized who the puppy was; he made to grab the puppy as Orihime stepped back and said to him angrily "Leave him alone Ichigo-Kun!"

"Damn It Orihime! That's an Espada Arrancar!"

Orihime froze at that as she looked at the puppy that looked up at her with a pleading gaze, she understood and said to Ichigo "It's just your imagination! Unless you forgot, YOU killed all of them!"

Orihime knew there were tears on her face as she then told Tatsuki she wasn't feeling well and was going home to rest before she had to work. Orihime walked out of the school gate as she held Ulquiorra close and hurried home with tears in her eyes, somehow Ulquiorra knew he was the cause of her sorrow and his puppy ears went flat in sadness. Orihime heard a sad whine coming from him and looked down to see a sad puppy in her arms as she came up to her apartment door. She smiled through her tears and hugged him as he looked up at her then unlocked the door, she stepped into the hall as Aizen came running with a concerned look at why she was home early. She sighed and made her way to the living room after shutting the door; she sat down and looked at the Puppy in her lap when a soft glow surrounded it. There was a small pop and instead of an adorable puppy, her pet dragon was in her lap with a dejected look on his face.

Orihime smiled then asked as tears began to fall "Ulquiorra? Is it really you?"

The small dragon cooed as he nodded and then licked her hand with a sad look to his eyes, Orihime smiled brightly for the first time since she had come back from Los Noches and scooped him up for a hug. She then whispered "I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again..."

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as he purred happily at her comment and nuzzled her face as he wished he was a bit bigger so they could cuddle together on equal terms. Suddenly Orihime squeaked as Ulquiorra suddenly went through a growth spurt until he was the size of a grown Great Dane. He quickly got off Orihime so she could breathe and they looked at each other in confusion at his size change...

Two weeks later...

Orihime was happier than ever, the man she loved had come back even if he was a dragon at the moment and she no longer felt alone in her apartment. She was making dinner when Ulquiorra came into the kitchen in his Great Dane size and walked over to her side as he nudged her side gently. Orihime smiled as Aizen who was now about half the size of a grown Lab walked in and asked if they were hungry, both of them nodded causing her to smile as she said "It'll be about another ten minutes before supper is ready."

Aizen wagged his tail and then yawned as he went into the living room to get in a quick nap before supper while Ulquiorra stayed next to Orihime; He lay down on the couch and quickly drifted into sleep and began to dream about the day he received his punishment...

_Aizen was dragged in front of Yamamoto and the whole court and chained to the floor by his neck, his wrists were next as Yamamoto told him that his caretaker after his punishment was enforced would be the human he had wronged the most. Aizen raised an eyebrow at that when the twelfth division captain stepped up and forced his mouth open as a liquid was poured into him, Aizen suddenly felt strange as he groaned at his heaving stomach. He looked down to try and steady himself only to find large, hairless paws where his hands should have been, he tried to yell in shock but heard a horrified yelp come from his throat._

_Aizen struggled to try and stand but his wrists were bound tight to the floor and the chain attached to the collar around his neck was too short to allow him to stand. His ears were the next thing to change as they crawled up the sides of his head and became large floppy ears, Aizen whimpered uncontrollably as his body became more doglike by the second. Finally he thought it was over when his face pushed into a muzzle and his fur grew in but it wasn't... He let out a yelp as the collar for some reason became too heavy around his neck and he tilted his head forward to find the collar had slipped off. He looked around as his new tail tucked between his legs and realized EVERYTHING was getting huge to him, he whined as he was scooped up and placed into a dog carrier as he realized he was now a defenceless puppy..._

Aizen jerked out of his dream memory as Orihime gently shook him and told him dinner was ready, he wagged his tail and nodded as she smiled and walked back towards the kitchen. Aizen stretched with a large yawn then hopped off the couch and headed for the kitchen, his bowl had some beef stir-fry in it and Ulquiorra was already eating his. Aizen wagged his tail as he quickly ate the seasoned veggies and beef when they suddenly heard a knock on the door, Ulquiorra quickly took on his Puppy form as Orihime stood to answer the door. Orihime blinked in shock as she opened the door to find Toushiro and Rangiku standing outside, Rangiku giggled and hugged her as Toushiro said "We were asked to check on how things are going with Aizen and you..."

Orihime smiled and invited them in as Aizen stuck his head out the kitchen door curiously; his eyes went wide and sighed as Toushiro looked at him with an angry glare. Rangiku then noticed another puppy standing beside Aizen that looked at them and asked "When did you get the new puppy?"

Toushiro raised his eyebrow as he also noticed the new puppy that trotted over to Orihime and sat at her feet, the puppy whined cutely as Orihime scooped him and snuggled him with a bright smile on her face. Orihime then led them in to the living room and quickly grabbed some of the cookies she had baked earlier to serve, Toushiro watched as she absentmindedly patted Aizen's head who wagged his tail and lay down next to Orihime's spot with a sleepy yawn. The lab then laid his head down and closed his eyes in pleasure as Orihime reached over to scratch behind his ears; even Rangiku was surprised at how relaxed the two were around each other while Toushiro started asking questions.

One hour later...

Orihime was chatting with Rangiku while Ulquiorra lay down in her lap; Toushiro then noticed his eyes as he asked "Orihime is it usual for dogs to have Emerald eyes?"

Orihime just smiled and shrugged as she told him that she didn't know and didn't really care as her new puppy was extremely cuddly with her and very protective, Toushiro raised an eyebrow and Orihime gained a mischievous smile as she said "Murciélago hates Ichigo for some reason and it seems the feeling is mutual."

Toushiro cracked up laughing at the thought of Ichigo going at it with a Puppy of all things; Rangiku snickered as she asked "So Ichigo doesn't like Murciélago?"

"Nope and I can't figure out why..."

Aizen made a sound that sound like laughter to Toushiro as Aizen glanced at the puppy in Orihime's lap and shook his head in amusement. Orihime just smiled as she rubbed the lab's ears and asked how everyone was in Soul Society, Rangiku and Toushiro told her about the latest antics of the different divisions for about two hours then excused themselves so they could head back to Soul Society. Orihime nodded as they walked towards the door and told them they should try and stop by more often, Rangiku nodded as she gave Orihime a hug then followed her captain into the growing darkness of the night.

Orihime smiled as she headed for the living room to clean up, Ulquiorra returned to Dragon form as he followed her and nuzzled her happily before she started cleaning up. He then walked over to the window that led to the balcony and waited quietly for his onna to finish; Orihime was soon done and came over to open the window. Ulquiorra then headed out onto the balcony and flapped his wings to fly for a bit, Orihime watched him with a smile when she suddenly noticed he was getting MUCH bigger then a Great Dane. He then hovered outside the balcony as he gave her a loving look, Orihime understood and quickly made her way onto his back as she clung to his mane. Ulquiorra purred happily at feeling on his back then he took to the sky as Orihime clung to him happily...


	4. Chapter 4

Amalthea: KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach or any songs that appear! All she owns is Aizen and Ulquiorra's animal form, the ties between Ulquiorra and Orihime and any of the other pets that appear! Please Vote in her poll and read & review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart!

The dragon form has taken the poll by storm! Griffin, horse and dragon are off the list but you now get to choose a secondary from for him! This will be used when her friends are around or when they go out! All votes from the previous poll will count! So the choices are

Puppy: 2

Kitten: 2

Rabbit: 2

Amalthea: Ok, it seems the vote ended in a tie so ...*Picks up a hat and throws three pieces of paper into It.* Ok the winning animal is... *gets Orihime to pull it out*

Orihime: The winning animal is a PUPPY!

Ch.4

Orihime was glad as she clung to Ulquiorra's mane; they flew high over the city where Ulquiorra stopped to hover as Orihime looked down at the lights down below. Orihime smiled as she hugged his neck and said "Ulquiorra, it's beautiful…"

Ulquiorra purred like a motor at those words and turned his head to look at her as she saw the longing in his eyes; she smiled sadly and whispered softly "I also wish you were in a Human form again…"

Ulquiorra nuzzled her leg as his wings beat the air to keep them in place then noticed that his Onna was shivering in the cold night air; he purred and began to fly back to the apartment but took his time so they could enjoy the flight a bit longer…

The next morning…

Orihime woke up with a start as tears streamed down her face; the nightmare was one she hadn't had in a while and she looked down at the peacefully sleeping Dragon beside her. Orihime smiled as she wiped the tears away and softly said "Nothing but a bad dream…"

She settled back down since it was the weekend and she reached out to stroke Ulquiorra's mane gently, her Dragon stirred under her touch and raised his head sleepily as she smiled at him. Ulquiorra nuzzled her and then cuddled closer as she kissed his muzzle and said "I love you, Ulquiorra…"

Ulquiorra purred as he gently pressed his muzzle against her lips to return the loving gesture, Orihime then gently pulled back as she hugged him and said "I guess I should get up and make breakfast…"

Ulquiorra watched as she got out of bed and headed for the kitchen, he sighed as he thought "_How in the world am I going to pursue a relationship with my Onna while I'm stuck like this_?"

He sighed again as he laid his head down on Orihime's pillow and took in her scent when they all heard the doorbell ring. Ulquiorra quickly changed forms as Aizen raised his head curiously towards the door; they then headed from the room into the hall where they found Tatsuki talking to Orihime.

"Please Orihime? It turns out Mom is allergic to cats and Dad hates them…"

"Well I don't know… Sousuke and Murciélago might not get along with the poor thing…"

"You never know unless you try. If it doesn't work out, you can take him to the pound so he can find a good home."

"Alright, I'll give him two weeks to make it fair on him."

"Thank you so much, Orihime!"

Orihime giggled as the small animal was transferred to her arms and Tatsuki then looked at her watch, she swore and told Orihime that she had to get going to the Dojo for her lessons. Orihime just laughed and said good bye as her best friend ran off then closed the door, she turned around to face Aizen and Ulquiorra who saw a little white bundle in her arms. She leaned to put it down on the floor and Ulquiorra watched the new animal as it uncurled from its nap, the animal then looked at them and stiffened as it hissed in fear. Aizen looked amused while Ulquiorra just stared at the familiar looking kitten; the kitten stared back with wide eyes as it prepared to run just in case. Ulquiorra then took on his true form and walked past the kitten uncaringly with Aizen following, the kitten stared in surprise then decided to follow them to the kitchen. Orihime looked at the three animals and grinned as she dished out the mixture of bacon and eggs into the three bowls and on the one plate, Ulquiorra purred his thanks as he nuzzled her causing her to kiss him between his horns.

The kitten then sniffed at the food as Ulquiorra and Aizen began to eat, Aizen then looked at the kitten who hadn't eaten any of the food yet and said softly "_**You should eat, we can grantee that it's safe to eat**_…"

He noticed the Kitten's eyes go wide at hearing his voice and the small Kitten then said "_**Aizen-sama**_?"

The familiar voice of the kitten caused both Aizen and Ulquiorra to look at the kitten in shock as they both asked "_**GRIMMJOW**_?"

The kitten nodded as his small tail swished from side to side, Aizen then started to chuckle in amusement at the irony of the situation. Orihime watched them in amusement as the three animals talked among each other; she then finished her breakfast and carried her plate to the sink as she said "What do you three think about going to the Forest preserve today for a change in scenery?"

Aizen's tail began to wag as Ulquiorra nodded with a loving coo; Grimmjow looked at her and tilted his head as she smiled while Aizen ran out of the room. Grimmjow was amused to see Aizen come back into the room with two leashes in his mouth and drop them at Orihime's feet, Orihime giggled as she clipped the ruby red leash to Aizen's collar then clipped the emerald green Leash to a matching collar round Ulquiorra's neck as he shifted to puppy form. She then scooped up Grimmjow and placed him on her shoulder as she grabbed the leashes and head for the door.

Two hours later…

Orihime made her way to the clearing she used to go to with her brother since it was off the popular trails and sighed happily when she reached it, she removed the leashes and told Aizen and Ulquiorra that they could explore but not to go too far. Unknown to them, a young man who went to Orihime's school watched and snapped pictures of her as she was his newest target. The stalker waited until her animals had disappeared into the trees then slipped a ski mask over his face; he headed through the trees towards her and was right behind her when her Border collie came into the clearing. The dog saw him and began to bark the alarm as it headed at top speed towards them; the next thing the guy knew he had a pitch black dragon on top of him and growling, baring its teeth at him.

Orihime shivered at what almost happened as she recognized the boy as Shiro Tsukino who was rumored to be into voodoo and stalking girls that caught his eyes. Ulquiorra snarled as the boy that tried to touch what was his and the boy passed out from fear, Ulquiorra then raised his taloned paw off the boy's chest and backed up to Orihime where he curled around her comfortingly as she buried her head into his neck. Orihime held onto him as she took in his comforting scent, she then whistled for Aizen who came running along with Grimmjow. Aizen took one look at the guy on the ground and Orihime's face causing him to growl protectively, he snarled as the guy laid there and then did something that had Orihime laughing.

They quickly escaped before the boy could wake up as Orihime said "I can't believe you just took a crap on Shiro-san's forehead!"

Aizen just wagged his tail with a doggie smirk on his face as they hurried down the paths to the exit; they were almost to the exit when they heard a scream of disgust echoing through the forest causing them to snicker. Orihime didn't relax until she was at home and sighed once she made it through her apartment door; Ulquiorra looked at her worriedly as she said "I don't trust that boy to stay away for long for some reason…

That evening as it was starting to get dark…

Ulquiorra sighed from his place on the couch while Orihime got ready in her room; ever since it started to get dark…he hadn't been feeling well. Just then Orihime walked out as complete darkness fell since it was the new moon, Ulquiorra suddenly crawled to the floor and panted as a brilliant emerald glow surround him. Orihime tried to get near him but she couldn't see where to go when suddenly the light died to reveal Ulquiorra in his second release, passed out face down on the floor…


End file.
